


Putting Him In His Place

by nerdygal123



Category: Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom Lydia, F/M, Frottage, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Penis In Vagina Sex, be the change you want to see in the world, beetlebabes, sub beetlejuice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdygal123/pseuds/nerdygal123
Summary: Beetlejuice, ghost with the most, bio-exorcist extraordinaire, was not exactly living up to those titles in his current position. Arms bound together behind his back, naked except for his striped boxers, hair pink with embarrassment and desperation--- no, no, he didn’t look very threatening at all this way. Lydia could purr with pleasure seeing him like this, totally dependent (Well not totally; he could juice himself out of it anytime he liked, but he wouldn’t, because he was an obedient little monster for his dearest Lydia) on her for everything.*********************100% self indulgent porn inside! Lydia is at least 18 in this fic.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 135





	Putting Him In His Place

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've written in a good while, so I hope it's up to snuff! Thanks to my friend and coworker Janea for reading and editing this as I wrote it at work last night! This is 100% self indulgent, I love sub Beetlejuice but there isn't a lot of it, so I had to help. Be the change you want to see in the world. I swear there used to be italics and shit but they got eaten. Oh well.
> 
> For imagination purposes, Lydia is aged up but looks are mostly based on the cartoon, while Beetlejuice is mostly based on the musical version. 
> 
> Please let me know if I forgot to tag anything, I have the memory of a goldfish.
> 
> I'm on tumblr at youmakedaddysoangry if you're interested! Enjoy!

“How’s that? Comfortable?”

“Comfortable?” the demon replied in a mocking tone. “Of course it isn’t comfortable, that’s the point.”

Lydia rolled her eyes and placed a heeled foot on his chest, pushing him backwards onto the floor. “Shut up then.”

Beetlejuice, ghost with the most, bio-exorcist extraordinaire, was not exactly living up to those titles in his current position. Arms bound together behind his back, naked except for his striped boxers, hair pink with embarrassment and desperation--- no, no, he didn’t look very threatening at all this way. Lydia could purr with pleasure seeing him like this, totally dependent (Well not *totally*; he could juice himself out of it anytime he liked, but he wouldn’t, because he was an obedient little monster for his dearest Lydia) on her for everything.

There was something terribly erotic about the way she towered over him despite her small stature, that determined little look on her face, knowing (the bitch) that the ageless demon was at her beck and call no matter how much he was loathe to admit it. He lo… luh… love… appreciated and cherished her more than she could possibly know. 

So now she had him laid out on the floor, bound at the wrists, a foot on his chest. A shock of pleasure ran its way down his spine as he gazed up at her.

“Now what should I do with you, hm?” she teased, moving to stand beside him, hands on her hips, dressed in leggings and a tshirt—nothing overly sexy and no chance at all for a peek at her panties. “Maybe I’ll smack you around a bit. Or bring you right to the edge and leave you begging. Or maybe… I’ll finally get some reading done.” She finished with a wicked grin. If there were any blood in his body, he might have blanched. She couldn’t be serious. She was just going to ignore him? A whimper escaped his lips, high and desperate. “Lyds…”

“Shh, BJ. You’ll be good for me, won’t you? Sit quietly while I read my book?” she asked innocently, “Maybe if you’re very good I’ll read out loud, yes?” Bending over, she grabbed him by his cotton candy locks, grinning cruelly at him. She yanked him to his knees, something that required the slightest bit of juice to keep himself from falling over. “Follow me, there’s a good demon.”

Sitting down in her plush armchair, Lydia watched as the ghost with the most crawled across the room on his knees, settling with his head against her thighs between her legs. A hand came to settle in his hair, not to pull but to gently scratch at his scalp. This elicited a soft moan, almost a purr; Beetlejuice nosing against her thigh happily.

“Juice me my book, okay?”

One about dog training appeared by her side and she giggled. “Beetlejuice. My book.”

Another one, this one was just porn. She tightened her grip in his hair, tugging painfully. “My book.”

There it was. That was what he wanted so desperately. His cock perked with interest in the confines of his undershorts. He looked up at her and made a face, hoping for more punishment.  
Lydia tsked her tongue, pushing him back with her foot and releasing his hair. “Really, Beej, I expected better of you. Don’t you want me to read you a story?”

Beetlejuice huffed, eyes turned down, hating how she sounded so… disappointed. “I thought you were gonna play with me!” he whined. “Not make me sit still and listen! I hate that!”

“You need to learn some patience, my love.” Sighing, she drummed her fingers on the side of the chair. “Look, I’ll let you hump my leg—“

Beetlejuice immediately brightened. A tail he didn’t usually have slapped against the floor excitedly.

“If!” she continued, raising her eyebrows, “if you juice me the right book and let me read for a while, agreed?”

Her book, the right one this time, the one she’d been attempting to read all day, appeared on the arm of the chair. She had barely lowered her foot before he was crowding against her leg. Foot propped against the bulge in his shorts, Lydia opened her book and quietly began to read. 

Silent permission granted, Beetlejuice hid his face against her thigh, moaning softly as he rocked up into the sole of her shoe. Lydia apparently paid him no mind as she read, even going as far to yawn. Every few minutes she turned the page and the demon would get a little closer to orgasm—until 20 minutes had passed and she kicked him hard enough in the belly to send him falling on his back, groaning pathetically.  
“What was that for?” he whimpered. His cock had leaked a stain of precum on his boxers, and it was so hard that it hurt. He had half a mind to juice himself free—

“You were getting close and I want to play now,” she said, marking her place and setting her book aside. She slipped off the chair and crawled towards him on her hands and knees, looking like a panther stalking its prey. “Do you know what I’ve been reading?” Lydia was just above him no, breathing hot and sweet in his face, a playful snarl on her lips.

Beetlejuice squirmed at the sudden change of pace, the attention driving him half mad. He shook his head. If one didn’t know any better, one might think him actually scared. (He wasn’t, of course, not really, but he loved the way the power went to his babes’ head when they played pretend.)

She grabbed him by the hair and kissed him roughly, her tongue immediately pushing past his lips to tangle with his own freakish tongue. She straddled his body with her knees, keeping him still. He made his pleasure known loudly and physically, hips bucking up into nothing, moaning into her mouth, licking desperately at her tongue with his own. She pulled back, panting heavily, looking at him with wild eyes. “You wanna fuck me, Beetlejuice?”

He nodded eagerly, too far gone to play hard to get.

“Juice my clothes off, baby, but not yours, got it?” she gasped, looking him in the eye. In an instant she was stripped bare. She gave him another hard kiss before positioning herself over his face, boxing his head with her knees.

“Get me ready, I won’t wait long,” she commanded, and the demon’s tongue instantly began to lap at her folds. She was soaked; whatever she had been reading must have really gotten her hot and bothered. He began to suck at her clit, rubbing it with her tongue for some variation as he did so.

“Y-you know what I was re-re-*fuck*-reading, Beej?” she asked breathlessly, “69 Ways to Please Your Dead-“ Lydia ground her cunt against his face for a little friction, “Your Dead Lover! It’s like it was written for us, baby-right there, yes! Please!” He had pressed his tongue inside her, nose rubbing against her clit, soaking his face. She tasted as sweet as she smelled, like the coconut oil she used to moisturize, and the general sweetness breathers always had about themselves. “That’s it, right there- harder, there’s a good demon-oh! Oh!”

Lydia tensed up before she came, squeezing tightly around Beetlejuice’s tongue, flooding his sense with the overwhelming scent of her. In that moment, his own painfully hard cock was little more than a dull ache, mind much too occupied with the thought of pleasuring Lydia, making her come, anything to convince her to stay with him, to let him worship her, to hold her and never let her go. His heart, dead and moldy as it was, sang with affection for her, so much it nearly hurt in the best way possible, ecstatic that he was even given the very opportunity to bask in the warmth of her grace.

Lydia had pulled back, sitting on his belly now, panting softly as she watched Beetlejuice curiously. It always fascinated her, the way her darling demon nearly transformed before her eyes when they played these games. He was softer around the edges like this (not physically-physically he was always soft around the edges), relaxed, not looking for trouble for once. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, eyes gazing up at Lydia without focus.

“BJ? You alright? You wanna keep going?”

He whimpered in response, suddenly remembering his neglected cock. Beetlejuice looked up with wide, desperate eyes.

She smiled fondly at him. “You’ve been so good for me—“ He whined wordlessly. He never had figured out how to handle affection, regardless of how far gone he was. “I’m gonna fuck you, alright? Can you juice away your-oh!” His boxers were gone before she could finish her sentence. “There’s a dear, you can come whenever you’d like, okay? For being such a good little monster.” Her words were gentle torture. Paired with the way she was moving down his body, it was a miracle he hadn’t come untouched. 

His cock, average at best, dirty as the rest of him, a patch of moss growing up the north side (texture!) was more than enough for Lydia as she took him in hand and slowly lowered herself down. He watched her, blissed out as her burning heat engulfed his icicle of a member.

“Oh, fuck, Lyds,” he gasped, the first coherent words he’d managed in at least a half hour, “you’ll kill me all over again, Christ…” He was beginning to come to, as it were, appreciatively watching her breasts bounce as she began to fuck him in earnest. He was glad he didn’t have to breathe because he wasn’t sure if he could, even if wanted to. “You’re-mm-I’m—gah!” His eyes rolled into the back of his head. How was she so good? All she was doing was bouncing up and down, but the pressure was perfect in all the right places, not too fast but not too torturously slow either. Beetlejuice was not too proud a man to come quickly, not when he’d been worked up so thoroughly like this.

Soon he was seeing white, ropes of come shooting inside her pussy. Any tension he’d been holding on to in his dead bones dissipated instantly, and his head (which he had not realized he had been holding up to see Lydia better) fell to the floor with a loud thump.

Lydia slowly pulled off, dripping cold green slime. She crawled to Beetlejuice’s head, helping him sit, cradled against her lap. She stroked his hair soothingly. “Good demon, good Beetlejuice… You know I love you? Yes, very much,” she cooed, much to Beetlejuice’s delight and chagrin. “You want those ropes off? Sit up for me.”

He shook his head, juicing the binds away with a thought. He wraped his free arms around her middle. “Love you…” he murmured, barely audible into her belly.

She giggled fondlyl. It was always a treat to hear him say it out loud. “Did you have fun, baby?”

He nodded, clearly wiped, or at least less energetic than he had been. Playing these games always calmed him down—a rare event for the ghost with the most—at least up until recently.  
“You want some beetles?”

A shake of the head.

“Water?”

He scrunched up his face.

She laughed. “How about we lay in bed and put on a movie, hm?”

Beetlejuice nodded with as much enthusiasm as he could manage. He knew what “laying in bed and watching a movie” meant. In an instant, he’d juiced them both to bed, in comfy pajamas, head still in Lydia’s lap. She put on some old, terrible horror movie, petting the demon and giving him the scratches behind the ears just the way he liked. He was out before the movie was over, snoring loudly.

Lydia giggled. “Oh, Beetlejuice…”

(Watching a movie meant, of course, getting head pats just the way the old demon liked them.)


End file.
